Some interactive games rely on the player responding to visual or audio outputs in real-time. The success of the actions of the player are determined in relation to timings determined by the game system providing the interactive game.
To enable such real-time games, interactive game systems are designed with a central unit which generates visual and audio outputs and receive inputs from a controller. The controller is connected to the central unit via a protocol that facilitates real-time communication such as a wireless protocol (e.g. Bluetooth, wifi, and cellular data) or wired protocol (e.g. USB, serial, and Ethernet).
However, these interactive game systems have several limitations. For example, the player's controller must be in continuous communication with the central unit. This places constraints upon the nature of the player's controller, on the infrastructure for the interactive game system, and on the protocol for authenticating controllers with the interactive game system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interactive game system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least provides a useful alternative.